Tower of Titans
by Reireichan86
Summary: Eren and Levi are left to their own devices as a slew of 15 meter classes infiltrate their guard tower.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story You're about to read. I do accept constructive criticism but not out and out bashing. There are spoilers in the story below, so If you have not finished the first season of the series it might be best not to read it. I'm normally a third person writer so this style is a bit alien to me, so it may be a bit.. awkward. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

My body felt heavy and my breath was coming in ragged gulps as pain seared through my entire core, but in all of this the scent of musk assaulted my nostrils and nearly made me forget it all.

Strong arms moved around me and a voice called through my haze "Eren!" it screeched. I tried to open my eyes but it felt as if they were clamped shut by some strange glue.

Was I _that_ weak that I couldn't even peel open my eyes to see my hero? Whomever it was smelled of cleansing soap and sweet musk. I was shaken and screeched at again "EREN?! Respond!" This time, something about the way he commanded me did ring a bell. My eyes flew open at that very instant "L-levi?"I whispered out weakly.

He nodded his head and cast a grim gaze in the distance "I thought I had lost you. Would have been a shame really. You're one of my good men" he said it with such assurance that I myself would have believed him if it were not for the worried look in his eyes.

I tried to move, but Levi clamped me tight against him "Don't do anything stupid, Eren." He growled down at me. "You know you'd be no help to us now. Just stay put. Misaka and Armin have a plan to get us out of this mess". I had almost forgotten about our predicament, 15-meter class titans surrounded us and half of our group had been killed.

I gazed at the line of Levi's profile as he squinted into the distance once more. What was he thinking so seriously about? Did he have his own idea to get us out of here? I shifted to sit up and he scooted away so I was not sitting directly in his lap.

I did sulk inwardly, but continued to keep a mask of professionalism on my face "Do you think they'll be able to do it?" Levi merely stared in my direction, cold gray eyes boring deep into my soul "I hope so. I won't lie Eren, you've created a huge hole in the tower with your shifting and I'm certain a few more will lose their lives today".

I shook my head and stood, despite Levi's hand grasping towards my gear, I knew his gesture was to keep me sat near him so I didn't further injure myself, but it made him look like a desperate child not wanting to be left alone "I can't let a repeat of what happened with Annie happen here again. Majority of these are humans in Titans, Levi.." Levi was no help he simply sighed and peered up at me as I stomped around.

"I know, Eren" He said a little too calmly for my taste "I know.."He repeated, his cold gaze sliding off in the direction of what I assumed was the fighting.I remembered the last time I put my entire trust in my group's hands, all of their lives were taken, by Annie. I clenched my fist with the memory. I readied my gear and shot one last look towards Levi as my gear slung me into the needed direction.

-Levi-

I grumbled as Eren zooms off below me, livid that he didn't listen to any damned thing I told him to do. I said to _stay put _and he just didn't. I pinched at the bridge of my nose and gassed up my tank to chase after him. If something happened to his stupid ass, I'm not sure of what I'd do, with the thought I quickly strapped myself into my maneuver gear to save him, again. I was surprised that he could even stand with how violently he fought when was in his titan form, let alone sling off in the direction of the fighting.

I thrust myself in the direction of the nearest depilated wall, willing my gear to grasp hold of the stone there. "EREN!" I screamed out to him hoping he'd at least reconsider his little trip to the fighting, somersaulting to the piece of broken floor before me. I skirted about the rubble, narrowing my eyes in the darkness, which seemed to cling about me like a black veil. I paused hearing a soft hiss of pain to my right.

"Eren?" I asked in the direction of the owner. "Y-yea" it replied. "Are you alright?" I asked, moving closer to where I heard his voice venture from. "I guess, I ran out of gas, then banged my knee against whatever it was right in front of me". A felt a smug grin creep across my face, but I quickly whisked it away "Good. That's what you get for not following orders" I said, running my hand against the soft broken stone before me which I assumed was how Eren injured himself.

"Any blood?" I ask tilting my head to the side with the question. A sigh from his side and a hesitant "I don't think so". I nodded in his direction "Good. I think we should head back to our position then" I commanded, my fingers reaching for the sleeve of his shirt. I heard a noise of protest for the briefest second but was sure he'd say nothing. His footsteps rang across the dark space and shuffled along the stone below in the most defeated manner one could manage walking.

"Don't be a child, just accept the order and move along" I growled out at him. "Fine. I'm happy. I just wanted to go help them is all" He snorted back at me sarcastically and latched onto me to my surprise. His small body was pressed into my side so that I could feel the lean muscle within it. A quick wave of pleasure rushed into every nerve ending my body contained, my face heated and I'm sure my breath began to quicken.

But I did not let my embarrassment waver my voice when I uttered, "What _are_ you doing?" I wanted ever so much for him to cling to me, to taste his lips. But, we _were_ in danger after all and as his commander I had to get Eren out of it. I heard him sigh softly "I'm holding on to you because my gear is all gassed out". I bit my lip and felt my face flush again in a unfamiliar heat that seemed to present itself only around Eren. _Oh right, I had forgotten that little detail_. "Well, don't cling so tightly. It will make my gear jam" I snapped out to him, trying my best not to grab him to my chest and plant a kiss on his lips, which were maddeningly close.

I simply shook my head and thrust Eren and myself in the direction of the lighter space, Eren's scent so heavy that it clung to the depths of my nostrils. As I moved about I felt him press harder against me. It was all so maddening. I wanted him and was sure of it. But the question was, did he want me too?

-Eren-

As Levi and I zoomed about what I could only assume was the remnants of an old stair case, his face took on a its usually stony quality as he brooded mere inches from me as my gaze couldn't help travel across his profile, to the line of chin, strong and masculine.

What I wouldn't give to slide my tongue along it. Levi's brow raised suddenly to signal that he was intend of aware of my gawking "Do I have something on my face?" he asked in the normal bored tone he seemed to wield when speaking. I shook my head "Err. No. I was just thinking about how this is the second time you've had to save me" I lied, as a nervous laughter erupted from me. His brow rose again and I pushed into him as he moved to land to our position at the top of the tower.

"It's sad, yes? That I had to save you so many times? If you only went by my ord-" He sighed and cut the sentence before he continued further with his harsh words. " Look, Eren. I know I'm hard on you but it's because I expect the best out of you. You have the strongest urge to succeed for humanity out of all of us and it makes me certain that you're going to be the future for us. You're going to be the change for humanity that we need and I'm certain of it" a soft look cast about his normally cold eyes "So if I seem a little harder on you than most, that's why". I clung to his side in surprised silence as we hung there, his gear whirring.

"Eren?" He asks, his brows knitting together "Aren't you going to say something?" I had nothing for him so I just whirred through my inventory of pleasantries as we swayed there. "Thanks?" I said finally uncertainty laced in my voice as my inventory search came up completely empty. Levi pressed the button to release us to the ground and shoved me to the side. "You're welcome, Eren" He grumbled out to me and sat a few meters away and glowered into the bright blue sky above us. Were his words from the heart or was he simply trying to make me feel better? I felt as if were the latter so why did he seem so sour? Did Levi just break down that cold facade just for me? By his reaction, I began to believe it was so.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a few hours until Eren would even attempt to speak to me after my little fit, even then, he barely said anything to me. But, my pride did get the better of me with his surprise to my praise.

_ Did I make myself so cold that my own teammates were hesitant to accept any praise I gave them?_ Sadness filled me as I peered above me as the sky was slowly being consumed by darkness. My act was merely a defense mechanism. If I let someone in, they'd hurt me.

I couldn't go through it, again.

But I felt my guard slip often with Eren. Something about him made me want to tell him everything, to rip the beating heart out of my chest and hand it to him because deep down I knew he would take good care of it.

I stood, sighed, and made my way over him. He was curled near the tower wall, his knees pulled to his chest. He looked a bit like a child in this position, so innocent and adorably mad. I couldn't help but smile. I found a place beside him and spoke in a low coo "I'm not mad, Eren. It's just…" I didn't let myself finish the sentence so he would turn around and beg for the rest of it, but he did none of the sort.

"Eren?" I repeated, near begging in my tone. He simply looked at me for a brief second before his gaze shifted away elsewhere. I heard him sigh, a sign of defeat and he spoke ..finally "It's just what, Levi?" Finally, I was able to tell him how I _really _felt. "I let my guard down, Eren and you seemed surprised by it. Of course I was going to be a bit.." I lay my head back on the stone, the surface cold and unforgiving, _like me, _I thought.

Eren turned towards me slowly "You know, I did assume you were just using this wall so others couldn't hurt you" kindness set in those striking blue eyes which locked to mine.

"But, why Levi? What happened to you in the past for you to be this way?" he asks, brows raised so high that they were hidden beneaththe wisp of bang that has fell in front of his sweet face. I sighed, uncertainty in me. If I did share this with Eren, would he blabber it across the entire Survey Corps team or not? I searched those eyes for a telltale sign he would and I came up with nothing.

_ I have no choice._

_ I have to. _

_I have to tell him._

His eyes bore into me, so kind. So sincere. My resolve was weakening. This kind boy before me… really cared. Perhaps, just a hope that, maybe.. _He felt for me?_

-Eren-

I shifted closer to the older boy as his normally cold eyes softened. It was a sight to see.

_Levi. You're almost child like when you're like this. _

I offered a reassuring smile. I truly wanted to know his plight. I wanted him to trust me, to love me. He closed his eyes, his head still nestled against the stone "I'm sure all of you have been talking about my time as a thief" his voice was in its usual calm and I nodded, a gesture that was useless given his closed eyes. "Yes" I said, pulling my knees to my chest as I awaited his tale.

"Well, I did get close to this girl there. I was young, about thirteen. She was older, sixteen at the time. I thought we were in love" He opened his eyes, gray hues lined with tears. His face appeared to be struggling with its newfound sadness, as if he were willing himself not to cry for her.

"I gave her every thing. My money, love and told her my deepest dreams" He slammed a hand to the floor beneath us, his palm creating an echo that spread amongst the space and drifted into the wind through the opening of the tower "SHE THREW IT ALL AWAY, EREN! She told the others that she was just using me. First I lost my parents, then her!" He took a quick deep breath and went on " I felt as if no one would love me. So I closed myself off and became the Levi you see before you".

Tears now escaped those beautiful eyes and my heart melted.

_Oh Levi. _

I couldn't help but cry with him.

We cried together for what felt like hours before a large crash interrupted our sobbing session.

Levi shot up, hands at his belt and I followed suit. Levi looked back at me, his normal deadpan face back as he asks, " Did you hear that?" I nodded, creeping closer to him.

"Do you think titans compromised the other floors?" I ask, my eyes widening to their fullest. He shrugged, creeping along the tower wall gracefully so he could peer through the gap in the broken floor. "Do you see anything?" I asked a little louder than I intended.

-Levi-

I rolled my eyes as Eren had a slew of loud questions spewing from his lips every ten seconds. _This boy, what was I going to do with him?_ I calmly turn towards him, place a hand over his mouth and pin him against the wall.

In a whisper, I speak into his delectable looking ear, fighting the urge to nibble it "I swear, Eren. If you don't shut up, I'll tie you up. Understand? Now, we need to figure out if we're dealing with Titans, bandits or survey corps members. I can tell you it's not going to be the members, unless the mission has failed. Now would you please, just stay calm and quiet?" Eren nodded and I removed myself from him with some hesitance.

Below us, movement continued but no voices gave away the owners. The sounds were not loud enough to be titans and I was sure the floor we were standing on would have collapsed if it were titans.

It _had _to be bandits.

Eren moved around me and crouched at the other end of the gap, his long fingers twitching madly at his belt, readying himself for an attack as the sounds of footsteps made their way closer. I smirked, _That's my boy. _

A zoom of maneuver gear echoed in the old staircase and a green cloak fluttered in the wind. _Was it_ _one of our men?_ I couldn't tell as the face was shrouded so heavily in the darkness of their hood as they quickly closed the distance between us.

The hooded figure did land near us with a thud and strolled along the tower, obviously unaware of our presence. "What the heck?" it said, throwing the hood off itself to reveal a mass of messy brown hair that was haphazardly threw up in a ponytail.

"They said they would be here. But..nooo, don't see 'em" it said. I groaned as we were looking at none other than Hanji.

I crossed my arms when she whipped around to peer at us, a stupid grin forming over her face as she sees Eren. It was obvious that she was already planning experiments on him as we lifted our palms from our belts.

"What are you doing here, Hanji? We don't need your services here" I could hear the annoyance in my voice as I spoke.

Hanji was one who did often suck every bit of patience from my body. She threw away her cloak and bounced towards Eren, eyes already scanning their specimen as she did.

"Well. I'm here as.." She trailed off, tapping her lip as she thought up an excuse to be there.

"Err..well. I was told to give you a message, but I lost it" she nodded so quickly that I was sure it should have rattled that crazy little brain of hers out of her skull, or only one could hope it did.

I raised a single brow "Glasses, where did you lose this message and how did you get past the Titans?" she merely kicked the small loose stone beside her into the wall and smiled at us with her normally idiotic smile.

She froze, lifting a finger as she asks "What titans?" her eyes widening with the question.

_What the hell was she talking about?! Weren't we currently surrounded?_

I went to the wall and thrust myself in the direction of the top of the wall and was taken up to the top quickly by my trusty gear.

I peered below and found nothing.

The place was devoid of Titans.

_Where the hell where they? Why weren't they there anymore and where the hell were the others?_


	4. Chapter 3

Hanji paced about the space, eyes wide as Levi spoke to us from above. He briefed her on the mission and she was not aware of any titans near the tower. Something wasn't right. Misaka said there were titans surrounding us, I even changed and fought a few_. _

_or so I thought._

In that state I'm not fully aware of what I'm doing. So it was possible That I..

_I could have been the one that destroyed the tower. _My stomach sunk at the thought.

"Eren" Levi's voice called from above, pulling me from my thoughts. His usual annoyance with _everyone_ laced every syllable he uttered, "I need you up here for a little chat"

I sighed and made my way up to him, his cold gray eyes scanning me for answers when I graced him with my presence.

_Great. Now I have to explain the absence of titans. I honestly have no idea if titans were present or not. _

I was simply going off of Misaka and Armin's say so. They have never lied to me and was sure they wouldn't start now.

Levi laced one foot behind the other as he moved about the top out tower "Are you certain you were fighting titans earlier today?" he asked with a pause in his step. His brows flew to their highest peak as he awaited my answer. I couldn't tell him that _I didn't know. _As if reading my thoughts he let out a sigh "You don't know, do you Eren?" I shook my head as my answer. "Why would Misaka and Armin tell us a lie? Do you know they're working with Annie?" He had moved closer in the time we had been speaking, as I don't remember our arms touching or his scent being so heavy. What a crazy assumption.

_Armin_.

_Misaka._

_Working with Annie? _He had to be crazy.

I had to laugh. It was crazy talk. But Levi didn't look amused. He simply crossed his arms and a demand for answers set in his gray pools. "Levi, I doubt Armin or Misaka are working with Annie. You forget that she tried to kill us all" I said raking a hand in my hair. "How do you know it was not their plan to fake it all?" He said, throwing his hands in the air as he spoke. He had officially lost his mind. We had been in this tower for four days now and it was obviously getting to him.

"Levi, in what world would that make sense? If they were working for Annie don't you think they would have attacked and killed us here? You really need to calm down and just breathe. Realize what you're saying is crazy!" my voice was raised beyond its normal tone. I assume it was something unlike me because Hanji had made an appearance beside us looking rather taken a back by my shouting.

Levi closed the distance between us and grabbed me by the collar, his grip so hard upon it that I was having trouble breathing.

_Oh god, He was going to kill me right in front of Hanji._

-Levi-

My anger consumed me and the fire in my belly roared to life. I wanted answers that Eren couldn't give and to irritated me to no end that we were in this highly unproductive mission in this filthy place and now Eren, of all people was shouting at me. My grip tightened on Eren's lapel so his eyes would bug in his head. I wanted him to know that this got him nowhere with me. He was not about to yell at me and make me feel crazy. "You're going to shut up right now and stop your yelling! Of course I'm not saying they themselves were going to kill us. They could be drawing titans here as we speak " I spat out to him then turned my attention to Hanji as she gawked in our direction "Do you know the positions of Misaka or Armin?"

Hanji's answer was a shoulder shrug. The only damned time I needed that girl to be useful.

I sighed and loosened my grip on the poor boy so he could pull away "All the signs are clear. They're MIA. We're in a tower that is no longer surrounded by titans" Eren backed away, eyes narrowing. "These people have been my friends since we were children! You can't put them off as traitors!" He shouted back at me, fists clenching at his sides. He did have a point. But how would you explain all of this? They're missing. No titans are around us like they said. Our team is missing. They told us that half them were dead. Connie and Jean among the casualties.

They were supposed to bring a supply team.

Then it hit me.

_They left us here to die. _

"Levi" Hanji spoke finally, her long fingers planted on my shoulder. "I know them. They would never do that. There has to be some explanation for all this. That or you're going crazy" a cat-like smile whisked across her face as she spoke the last part of her sentence. I was now thankful for her cheerful calm among the thick chaos that we were currently enduring. "I'll tell you why I'm here. I lied earlier. There's a reason why I'm here. I'll let you know, if ya want, a' course".

I nodded "Go ahead".

She removed her hand and motioned for us to follow her to level below us. There, she spread out her cloak and looked to us with bright eyes as she took a seat there. "I'm here to tell you that Erwin has found a path to get to Eren's basement. It may be safer than the earlier mission". I felt my face move into a position of surprise "He has? Is he aware that we're still on this little mission then?" I ask, taking a place beside her. She shook her head "He wasn't aware of your mission. He knew you guys left for here to retrieve some titans for me but not that it was of utmost importance" that stupid grin returned to her face as she said "Thanks by the way". Eren cheerfully returned a "You're welcome. Anything we can do to help".

_I'm going to be sick. _

Hanji gave us both a quick quirk of her brow "So, Armin and Misaka said there were titans here? You think that maybe they could be in some sort of trouble?"

Eren interjected with a start "We need to go after them then. They might need our help and here you were thinking the worst!" with this, I sighed. This whole thing was thoroughly irritating and the quicker we left this tower, the better.


	5. Chapter 4

We had been riding for what felt like hours and it seemed as if Levi was getting more and more irritable with each kilometer especially with Hanji's unstoppable gabbing. I was thankful for it because it didn't leave me alone with my thoughts. Especially when it came to Armin and Mikasa. Where were they? Were they truly in danger?

"Eren?" I heard Hanji say in front of me, rescuing me from my thoughts once again.

"So what do you think of Erwin's findings?" I gripped harder at her waist and nodded "I think it should help. But what if it's not what we want to see though? What if my father's findings are horrific?" She cast me a glance over her shoulder "You think so? I mean, do you think he's hiding something that horrible? I think it will be great, this I'm sure of" she gave herself a nod of assurance.

_How could she be so sure? Did her curiosity blind her?_

"I think they're failed experiments that went out of control" Levi finally growled from behind me, his grip tightening at the horse's saddle. Hanji looked over her shoulder once more, brow rising "You think so? What makes you think it?" she asked, halting the horse so hard we nearly flew over its snout. Levi's death grip on the horse was released and his hand was wiped on his trouser leg.

"Well, they have no penises for one and they are still multiplying. This tells me that they're being made in some lab over and over or the consumption of humans helps them multiply somehow. By the way your saddle needs a serious cleaning, it's absolutely filthy" he raised a hand, showing a pristine palm that was free of dirt.

Hanji simply shook her head and pffted "Well..I cleaned it yesterday. It's not dirty, you're just making it up in your head, I think. But…your take on Titans is a good start. Sounds feasible. But how would they multiply?" with her question she turned an complete 360 on her place on the horse.

Levi sighed, it obviously pained him to humor her for once "Well. You remember in school when they taught us about an atom splitting..right?"

Hanji nodded and tapped a finger at the tip of her nose "So, do you think this is why some of them are similar in appearance?"

Levi nodded as well "I think so. Maybe it's a trait given in the lab on accident?"

Hanji spun back around and gave one last nod before we rode off again. She seemed satisfied.

-Levi-

I was thankful my talk of Titans shut Hanji up for once. It was good to ride for a few hours without her blabbering. Eren had leaned against me while he slept and his body was so warm against me.

_All was well with the world for once_

Just as the thought entered my mind a noise presented itself at my right. I perked to view the culprit but saw nothing, Eren still unaware of it all in his peaceful dream.

"What was that?" Hanji asked as she unhooked her lantern for the saddle and held it up. I squinted into the darkness, but saw nothing again "I'm not sure. It wasn't Titans, this I know".

"Well well well" A voice cooed out from the darkness "We have some more survey corps members gracing us with their presence. Look, they brought us Eren on a silver platter too" the owner pushed himself out of the veil of darkness. He was short lad with striking red hair and freckles. Nothing too threatening about his appearance at all. But I was sure this air of cockiness came from the fact he has a few other guys backing him that had yet to show their ugly faces.

Hanji offered a kind smile "Hiya, we'd like to ask nicely to move along first before we shred you apart, thank you!" her tone was light and cheery with no hint of venom within it.

The boy laughed and brandished a blade from his side "You.. shred me up? You're joking right?" a bellow of laughter chimed from the shadows. I was sure this guy no only had a few guys backing him now, but about a hundred or more from the thunderous chorus around us. We were screwed.

_Unless…_

-Eren-

I awoke to Levi shaking my shoulders violently. I peeked back at him and those gray eyes of his flickered about the space and something inside told me that something was wrong. I moved my gaze from to whatever he was staring at so intensely , my eyes instantly taking in hundreds of dimly lit figures surrounding us.

I heard someone ahead of us clap "Ah, he's awake! Good. Get the goad in case he turns. God, I've always wanted to see it up close". Levi clenched my waist tighter and whispered in my ear "On my signal we need to fight as many guys as we can, understood? Hanji will follow suit… got it? If you change stay away from the ugly red head" I nodded and cast another look around. I was unsure we could even do this with a team of fourteen, let alone ourselves.


	6. Chapter 5

Hanji shouted a "Charge!" into the night air and the horse began to run as fast as its legs would carry it. We were sent straight into the direction of the red head that quickly dove away with wide eyes. "Draw your swords!" Levi commanded from behind me and he was already balancing himself atop the horse's behind, sword drawn. It was impressive to see. He was every bit in his element as he sliced through the crowd swarming us. "EREN!" Hanji screamed as she steered the horse through what seemed like an endless sea of bodies " QUIT STARING AT LEVI AND START FIGHTING!"

I felt my cheeks burn hot at her statement and started to slice around us, taking heads off the enemies but they just kept coming.

We were doomed.

-Levi-

_Just more head and I'll accept defeat. _

I severed the head of the guy before and reveled in the splash of blood that kissed my face with eyes closed tight.

_This will be the last time I felt warm blood on my skin or a blade in my hand. _

With the thought it felt as if every fiber of my body was sucked of any will I had to fight. I wanted to continue as I saw them flocking in one by one but there were too many of them, we'd never get through them or escape them. They were going to kill us or take us and there was nothing we could do about it.

_I can't save my team._

"I can't do this anymore. My blades are shot" Eren huffed beside me. "Mine too" Hanji said with fear in her eyes. "What should we do, Levi?" Eren asked while he kicked the sprinter nearest him in the head. " We can't do anything, Eren. They're going to wind up taking us or killing us. There are just too many." I admitted finally, dropping my last shattered blade to the ground below with a loud clang. My stomach sank as I saw the looks in their eyes. It was one of defeat and sorrow; I had failed them as a leader. I hung my head and allowed someone to pull me from the horse, wishing for a slow death as he did.

He allowed me to hit the ground so hard that my vision blurred. "Ah..Looky here" a voice said "It's Levi. Survey corps commander douche himself" I smirked at the remark as it was always lovely to be known even by bandit scum. I felt someone tie my arms behind my back and I didn't fight back as I had no will for it.

I heard a body hit the ground beside me and I squeezed my eyes closed, I knew it had to be Eren.

-Eren-

I felt strong hands pull me off the horse and toss me to the ground with more force than needed. The impact seemed to cause a delayed pain of sorts that didn't seem to register itself in my body until ten seconds later. "C'mere" the red headed boy from earlier barked out as he grabbed me by my hair so I could look him dead in the eye "Hi, Eren. Looks like you're going to be going with us for a little.." He paused as a devious smile crept along his sharp features "Fun"

_What did he plan to do us? _

Panic swelled in me.

_We were going to die._

I looked to Levi for some sort of strength but got nothing. He wouldn't even look at me. His head was hung low and his eyes seemed to dart elsewhere when I tried to make contact with them.

Levi had given up, but I hadn't. As the redhead shook me I sent a stream of spit in his face "You looked for me and now you've found me. Why don't just let my friends go?" I begged out. The boy just shook his head and laughed "Fat chance. I think I'll keep them in case you decide to act a fool". "Would be fun to watch Mikasa get each finger cut off one by one, wouldn't it?" menace flashed in his eyes "She's waiting for you back at our camp, waiting to die just for you. Isn't that sweet?" laughter roared around and I heard Hanji cry beside me.

"YOU BASTARD! You touch her and I'll make sure you have a slow and painful death!" I spat in his face again only to receive a hard slap in the face as retort. "You threaten me again and I'll kill the girl here. You want to see her bleed and cry?! I'll fucking cut her face open! Don't tempt me so much, I'll do it!" He removed a blade again from his side and moved to Hanji who shook violently as he moved the blade to her throat.

"Don't hurt her!" I cried out, struggling in my binds "I'll shut up, I swear. Just don't hurt her. Please" the boy smiled in my direction and put his blade away as he moved back to me. I made sure to pay close attention to where he put it for later.

_Left back pocket. _

Seconds later we were gagged, blind folded and thrown into something hard that held the scent of death.

If Levi were un gagged I knew he would have a comment about the smell he'd probably say something on the line of "Filthy" as he always did. I smiled beneath my gag and wiggled to the nearest warm body, which I hoped was Levi. I needed him more than ever.

_Please be my rock. Snap out of whatever funk you're in and make this better like you always do._


End file.
